Pancakes
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Patricia and Eddie have been left alone in Anubis for the night, and some how making pancakes turns into an euphemism.


A/N: What am I doing with my life... This is horrible. Don't read it. I'm serious. Turn back now. I'm not a writer for a reason... This is it.

* * *

Patricia and Eddie stood in the kitchen of Anubis, Patricia was standing at the counter a mixing bowl in front of her. Eddie who is standing at the fridge getting the milk for the pancakes. He walked back to where Patricia was. He placed the milk on the counter, and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, he was now standing behind her. He moved his lips to her ear and gave it a light nibble.

"Eddie."

"Yes Yacker?" he said into her ear, before his lips moved to her neck.

"Stop. I'm trying to make dinner."

"Stop what," he said moving his lips back to her ear.

"That."

"What," he whispered nibbling her ear lightly once more.

"You get 2 options, you're getting one or the other not both," she said turning around in his arms. He was pressed up against her, and now at this point she was hoping he wouldn't be choosing pancakes. He was driving her wild already.

"I get to pick," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nope I'm picking," she stated slamming her lips to his. She wanted him. They had done it before, but the opportunity was hard to come by, living with 8 other students and 2 adults always being around. Now was their chance.

"Well this is what I would've picked, had you given me the choice," he spoke as soon as they broke the kiss. He pressed his lips to hers again, his hands trailing down her sides, he stopped at the edge of her shirt. Her hands were in his hair. He slipped his hands under her shirt, and nibbled lightly at her lower lip, her mouth opened slightly and their tongues were fighting for dominance. He slide his hands from under her shirt to lift her up to the counter.

"Your room now," she said through heavy breathes as soon as they came up for air. He picked her up off of the counter and it was practically a race to his room. She felt her back hit the bed as she heard him shut and lock the door. Their lips were joined together once more.

"I'm hot aren't you hot, we should lose this pesky shirts," she whined as their lips disconnected once more. His hands went for the edge of her shirt and it was quickly pulled over her head and tossed a side. Her fingers moved along the buttons of his shirt quickly and it was also soon discarded. His lips moved from her lips to her jaw then down her neck to her breasts. His hands moved quickly to her back to undo her bra clasp. Once her bra was shed and had joined their shirts on the floor, his mouth moved back to her lips. He knew it'd get her bothered, just for a bit.

"Being a tease tonight," she snarled lightly once their kiss had been broken again. Her hands attacked his belt, undoing it quickly. She then moved to the button. She wanted to get back at him for his teasing, but decided against it for now. Once his pants had joined the rest of her clothing, his hands went to her skirt, it slide easily down her hips and legs. The pair was now left in only underwear and boxers. His mouth moved back to her breasts taking one into his mouth.

"Nice to see you stopped being such a tease," she panted. Her hands darting down into his boxers to caress him. His mouth moved to her other breast. Her hand left his boxers to slide them down. He kicked them off before reaching over to his bed side drawer. He tore the condom open quickly. Once the condom was on he kissed her again. He hovered above her.

"Ready," he asked looking down at her. She simply nodded. He bucked his hips into her, their hips moving practically in synch with each other. Neither caring about anything else just wanting to be as close to each other as possible. Their bodies fitting together perfectly. She knew the feeling that was now overtaking her body.

"Eddie, I'm- I'm," she felt her release and knew his followed shortly after. He rolled off of her and now laid on the bed next to her.

"We should do this again sometime soon," she smiled at him. She liked the time alone they had together, not that the opportunity arrived often.

"We have the house to our selves till Sunday," he smirked.

"Plenty of time," she smiled. The pair laid in silence for awhile just staring at each other. Patricia would be the first to break the silence.

"I think we should go finish those pancakes, and then come back here for desert," she teased and winked at him.

"I like the sound of both those things, but tell me can I bring whipped cream for desert," he joked.

"It wouldn't be desert without it," she smiled standing up from the bed to redress quickly, even though she knew fully well her clothes would be discarded on his floor once more in a few hours. She smiled knowing they'd have plenty of time for fun with the empty house.

* * *

Hi those who didn't listen to my first note. I hate this so much, and I'm gonna go awkward turtle now. BYE! Review maybe?


End file.
